The agony inside of me
by nekocandy4life
Summary: He remembered perfectly well what has happened to his people. How they suffered and were killed off. Him too only he had mother nature to present mercy onto him. Remembering it all was like a trigger, a dangerous memory to bring up, but despite his anger his heart bled from sadness. If only Sasuke knew what agony he had inside of him. He didn't thought and it should stay that way.
1. Konoha legend

**The agony inside**

_**Once upon a time deep in the forest on the outskirts of a little village, across a riverbed and calm Perrier, lived a group of gypsies. These gypsies were unlike any other gypsies in the world. **_

_**They were in tuned with Mother Nature and all her spirit yokai in the forest and can bend her to their wills. They needn't camp from place to place around the world because their mother gave them everything and the yokai were their best friends.**_

_**They lived on paradise from herbs and plants they could use for medicine, animals they can hunt; they only needed to go to the village for some, not much, money for blankets and hopefully some coats to stay warm when winter came around. **_

_**The leader of the group would watch over his pack and two children along with his beautiful wife. When gone to town, they'd take their beautiful children with them to help bring some money for they people. **_

_**The leader would bring medicine they made from the herbs they picked while his wife and daughter would dance to music produced by their son as they collected money thrown at them from bystanders. **_

_**They didn't mind the insults thrown at them on a daily basis, being called cheats, thieves, and tramps meant nothing as long as people gave them money for their products and entertainment. They held no ill will because people, including them, were ignorant to others cultures and way of life. **_

_**They didn't need anyone's welcome as long as they and their people survived. **_

_**The youngest of the gypsy though, the leader's son, took every insult to heart. He was of gentle nature who hated hurting anyone and anything be it an animal or human. He thought the villager's insults were unfair because his pack weren't any of those things but he also believed that one day people of the village would come to except his people. **_

_**So his heart was open wide for any of them who were in need. **_

_**That was long before he witnessed the cruelty of the human species. **_

_**He was sixteen about to turn seventeen in one more day, when he witnessed the fall of his people. He was coming back from delivering medicine to a man whose wife was terrible sick. He crossed the river when he began seeing smoke from where his pack's home was. **_

_**With dread he ran as quickly as he could, ignoring the warnings of the yokai telling him to stay away. Once he made it, fear gripped his body and rooted him to the spot. **_

_**His home and the people, the family he grew being raised with were all in flames. A scream lodged in his throat as the colors of angry red and burning orange ate his people whole. His ears were assaulted with their screams, their wails of agony as their flesh melted from their bones turning into charcoal. **_

_**Swallowing a lump he forced his feet to run forth and look for his parents and sister; going to their family wagon the teen stops dead in his tracks as he sees the villagers were the ones that did this. **_

_**The women from the village were tying his father up to their people's pole then setting him on fire with touches. Looking over at his mother and sister his stomach dropped as the village men raped his precious sister and decapitated his mother. **_

_**Fear rained over his body and mind as their blood sprayed across the earth beneath his feet. A painful sensation pulled hard on his heart that wasn't fear but he could not tell what this feeling was being the gentle person he was. **_

_**He wanted to run, cry, do something to escape the madness, but it was too late for the villagers had spotted him. **_

_**The women tied him up and stripped him bare and the men, like his sister, violated him one by one until he could breathe no more. **_

_**They gave him a slow death as the last gypsy.**_

_**Violating  
beating  
burning  
carving**_

_**By the time the torture was finished and they left him to die, that same painful sensation pulling at his chest increased tenfold but the boy now knew what it was by then. **_

_**It was **__**ANGER**__**.**_

_**Mother Nature looked down on him with sadness as he screamed with his last breath of mourning and rage. Taking pity on the child and his tragedy, Mother Nature herself summoned the most powerful yokai of the forest to lend the boy its power. **_

_**The powerful yokai heed her call and emerged as roots sprung forth out of the ground and wrapped around the now deceased boy's body, dragging him into the ground where the roots twisted themselves in the cooling flesh. The decomposing was speeded up as the demon became one with the boy and his soul giving all his power to the kid as he came back in new flesh. **_

_**He was yokai now, a powerful kitsune. **_

_**When he opened his eyes to his rebirth, his first thoughts were hastily put to action. **_

_**He took revenge on the village and its people causing havoc for the loss of his family. Afterwards he went back into the forest, back to his destroyed home, and buried his people.**_

_**It has been centuries since then.**_

_**The village has repaired itself from the damage caused by the vengeful spirit and no one seen the yokai since then but some say if you were to stay up at night and leave your window open a crack, you can hear the howls of the human turned yokai as he continues to mourn for the family that was taken from him. **_

_**Not only that but since then no villagers have ever dared going into the forest because for those who have…they never came back.**_

_**No one comes back. **_

_**And the mystery surrounding Konoha forest remains.**_

* * *

"What a load of bull" Sasuke Uchiha grunted as him and Itachi, his brother, walked down the sidewalk of Konoha, the spookiest place on earth supposedly. They were followed by Sasuke's friends who were laughing and talking about all this 'yokai' nonsense.

They came to Konoha village on a vacation along with Sasuke's other friends. Sasuke reluctantly because he thought all these 'mysteries' surrounding the forest were all coaxes to attract tourists. Itachi on the other hand had a fancy for weird and haunted stuff so with some coaxing of his own Sasuke agreed to coming with him.

The men were given a pamphlet of the history about the haunted forest and its many mysteries of missing people; Itachi on the other hand grew eager to know more about this mystery while his young charge huffed in skepticism.

How the heck the older Uchiha loved fake shit like this was beyond the younger grumpy Uchiha. He scowled as his brother dragged him to the village's museums and stores all showing the 'yokai' that plagued the people for centuries.

Sasuke was getting sick of it all!

"Can we go back to the hotel? I had enough of this yokai crap." Said brother scoffed pouting a bit.

"Where's your sense of adventure Sasuke?"

"Back in sound where I should have stayed." The grumpy eighteen years old was quick to retort. "We've seen everything now let's go back."

The older man wasn't listening as he found another store that didn't look as glamorous like the others they've been but in his life Itachi learned to never judge something by looks alone. It was strangely a bit close to outline of the famous forest. Another thing that caught Itachi's attention because weren't the forest haunted? Many (as he saw) people avoided the vast thick trees and stayed feets away from it, even stores, but this store was inches close to the forest.

Odd.

"Oi!" the raven teen barked.

"Just this last store and then I promise you we can go back to the hotel!" Itachi screamed back at his brother who thought for a moment before crankily said ok and to get this over with.

Grinning (or smirking) Itachi made his way over to the small shack sized store knowing the teenage Uchiha will follow whether he wanted to or not.

The outside seemed plain maybe a bit on the emo side with its glum exterior and some willow trees behind it. When they went in though the shack held high mystery that literally took all the men's breath away.

Again unlike the rest of the stores in the village this shack held what looked to be genuine artifacts placed in glass cases with seemingly great care. The place was amazingly tidy and held a certain natural wild feeling. Like Mother Nature herself was dancing around in the store coaxing the men to join her dance while she tells tales of the past and present.

Down on the end of the wall aligned carefully side by side in strong frames were four paintings peoples; gypsies from the looks of it.

Sasuke looked at them deciding that these paints were of some of the gypsies that died all those centuries ago. The canvas were faded to a dark yellow-brown with bunt marks; some burnt worse than others and were threatening on crippling on themselves if not pinned to the back of the frames.

Out of the four, one painting stood out the most to the Uchiha and pulled at his heart strings with what felt like wicked claws.

It was the least burnt painting but severely faded as well yet it did nothing to hide the entrancing creature from the dark haired teen's onyx eyes.

The brightest blues for eyes, slightly sun kissed skin, and the most slender build Sasuke could make out from the painting. The person would have been mistaken as a beautiful girl if not for his exposed chest showing that he was male. Nevertheless Sasuke found the boy breathe taking-ly gorgeous.

If only he could tell what the boy's hair color was because the color faded into the color of the canvas. Still Sasuke admired the complete gentle expression on the young boy's face as the painting looked like whoever painted it captured the kid in some sort of dance.

If Sasuke looked longer he could have sworn on his life the boy in the painting **WAS** dancing with some invisible wind blowing his unruly faded hair to his movements.

Before Sasuke could reach out his hand and trace the frame a cheerful voice startled him out of his self-induced trance.

"Hi there!" A spiky silver haired man dressed in a black shirt and pants greeted the younger Uchiha. He had a mask covering his mouth and nose and an eye patch covering his left eye. His gleaming right eye did not miss the way Sasuke seemed so captivated by the painting of the boy. Smiling more to himself while looking at the painting he said "He's beautiful isn't he."

Sasuke kept his face stoic but nodded his agreement hoping this man was the owner and could tell him about the picture.

As if reading the young Uchiha's mind, the man began "I bet you already heard of the legend surrounding Konoha forest?" a nod "Well then; that painting right there is the legendary human turned yokai. It was known to be painted before the massacre of the 'Uzamakis' that was the name of his family pack."

"You painted this?" the man shook his head.

"These paintings were found centuries ago by my ancestor. I don't really know the full story but my family often told me of how my ancestors went to the wreckage of the tragedy and took the paintings before the fire can further consume them.

"I see" the man was lying and Sasuke could see it, he just didn't know if it was about the paintings being fake of the story about his ancestors. Never mind that though "How much for the painting?" it was still beautiful so he'll buy it anyways.

So he thought.

"I'm sorry but the paintings aren't for sale." The sparkly man apologized looking sheepish a bit. "They've been in my family, passed down, since I can remember. We never sell them; they hang on the wall so people can enjoy them and honor the deceased. It's a tradition in my family to be truthful."

Well there go his plans down the drain and to the fishes.

"Ah ok then" might as well buy something else then.

The raven turned reluctantly away from the painting of the beauty to look at other things when the door of the store slammed open in urgency. A man with a pony tail and a scar on his nose panted rushing to the owner once he spotted the man who looked at the him worriedly in return.

"Iruka?" the owner called out cupping the shorter guy's face in one of his large hands "what's wrong? What happened?"

Catching his breath, the guy gulped a lung full of air and bellowed out "Where's Tsunade san?! The kits- they're coming! She needs medicine and help! Kakashi do you know where Tsunade is!?"

Standing to the side watching this unfold, the Uchihas and their friends were lost, staring at them blankly.

Medicine?

Kits?

Kits were a term used for baby foxes right? Maybe the short man named Iruka meant KIDS and not kits because the men haven't seen any animals in the village since they got there. Another weird trait in Konoha; there were NO animals anywhere despite there being a forest, except the cat raccoon Sasuke's friend Gaara brought.

"Wait here I think I know where she is." The one called Kakashi ran out leaving Iruka with the men. He looked at them just now noticing they've been there the whole time.

"You guys are tourists?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes" Itachi raised a brow at the narrowed eyes that were observing him and Sasuke. "From sound."

Eyes still scrutinized them before lowering to the ground. "What do you think of this village so far?" It was a question innocent enough but unknown to the two it was held a deeper meaning.

"It cool and everyone is nice, a bit too nice if you ask me, but genuine." they answered a bit creeped out recalling how everyone in Konoha treated as if they were gods in some way. And how the girls already made Sasuke a fan club and were trying to get his attention.

Too nice indeed.

After hearing the answer Iruka snorted bitterly "You should be careful" he warned "Not everything genuine is a gift from above. Be wary of these villagers, they'll be the death of you all if not careful."

"What?" all the boys were baffled.

What the heck was this man saying in such a solemn tone?

"Just keep your eyes peeled; anything happens make sure you run in the forest. Forget what the legend tells you, compared to these people; the forest is the safest place so run if anything happens got it!"

After the supposed advice the Iruka ran out the shack hearing Kakashi call him that he found the lady the man was looking for, leaving the shocked and baffled best friends behind.

WHAT THE HELL?

As if answering that a sudden burst of wind blow through the little shack causing all the boys to face the paintings behind them once again.

Sasuke swallowed nervously as the painting of the gypsy boy glowed out to him again but this time boy seemed to have moved from the position he was in when Sasuke first looked at the painting.

He truly was dancing.

Shaking his head, Sasuke turned away berating himself over such petty thoughts. He must be tired and in dire need of sleep.

Stupid vacation.

* * *

_**Hello~**_

_**Well I don't really know what to say only...hi.**_

_**._.**_

_**Yeah...this is my first Naruto fanfic and I hope it goes well:D**_

_**Lot's of shizz if gonna go down later, maybe, depends on my mood~**_

_**Anyways I hoped you enjoyed and please leave a review to let me know if i should continue this or scrap it...**_

_**JA!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**DEAR READERS;**_

_**I AM DEEPLY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING ANYTHING IN SO LONG. I WAS ACTUALLY EXCITED FOR SPRING BREAK AND WAS PLANNING TO TYPE THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT SADLY MY TEACHERS WANTED TO BE ON THAT BS AND DUMPED A WHOLE BUNCH A WORK AND TEXT BOOKS ON US STUDENTS SINCE WE'RE IN ADVANCED CLASSES AND THEY SAY "YOU ARE ALL IN, YOU CAN HANDL IT!" **_

_**BUNCH OF BULL!**_

_**I WANT TO DEEPLY APOLOGIZE ALSO FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO POST ANYTHING EITHER FOR THE WEEK COMING UP SINCE MY ACT IS COMING. HOPEFULLY I WILL BE ABLE TO FIND TIME TO TYPE A PREVIEW OR SOMETHING DURING TESTING (IF MY TEACHERS DON'T DO THAT HMWK BS AGAIN) AND POST IT FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT. **_

_**AGAIN I CAN NOT STRESS ENOUGH HOW TRULY SORRY I AM ABOUT THIS. **_

_**SORRY-**_

_**_NEKOCANDY4LIFE**_


	3. Go

**_Ok so first off I like to thank you guys who have reviewed and favored and followed my story so far. And I want to apologize for not posting the second chapter sooner and for the guest that left that review; Yeah I know how you feel when people post notices instead of the next chapter. _**

**_It's irritating but I don't like leaving people hanging without giving them a reason why I didn't or won't be posting a chapter. It's a habit and I also find it rude when they DON'T give any notices no matter how annoying the notices are. _**

**_Try having read lots of stories where the author just leaves you hanging like nothing and never finishes their story. It would be nice to get notified that they were never going to finish that damn awesome peace of heaven! _**

**_Anyways I found time today to start typing some things for various of my stories and I had the beginning of this one already typed so I thought I'll finish it and post it for you ^_^ _**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

_Night overcame the small village of Konoha, with it the stars painted the deep ocean of the sky, occasionally shooting stars would shoot across the beautiful scenery. _

_This scene was his favorite part of the day; just leaning back on one of his trees and staring up at the diamonds in the sky, wishing he could be up there one day and reunite with his family. It was a bit chilly this night but he couldn't tell. He forgot what it was like to feel cold with his body temperature constantly high._

_He didn't hurt or feel any pain with his temperature or anything physically painful for that matter…but he didn't exactly feel fine either. _

_He felt empty; been empty within the depths of his soul for a long time and nothing seems to be filling the gap that had carved itself in him. Yeah he laughed, he faked cried to get his way, and he also pranked those around him whenever he had the chance just to pass the time. But it never filled the immense cavity in his chest. _

_Of course he would never admit he needed something to fill that emptiness. It would only bring more harm than good, so he hummed a soft old tune he knew since birth and continued to gaze at the blanket endless starry night that overlooked the peaceful village below._

* * *

Ok, Sasuke Uchiha was NOT happy!

He cursed as he ducked in a small ally and watched his newly made stalkers run by not noticing him. 'Those fangirls be damned!' he sneered 'especially the leaders!'

He got separated from brother and friends during the day since his fan club (made in one day) decided to talk to him and get to know him. In reality they began chasing him begging that he marries them. He shivered recalling the intense cat fight they got in just to get his attention. They even managed to get his shirts and somehow his boots when they attacked!

Girls are crazy he decided in his mind.

Whatever made them cute, he could not see it, and instead he questioned everything girls seemed to do. With their mannerism and flirtatious antics, he didn't get why girls made their voice overly sweet and high pitched or bat their eyelashes that had too much mascara. In fact; why did they have to wear makeup anyways and care about what they looked like, and if they had big boobs or whatnot?

They were so weird and it bugged the hell out of Sasuke.

Thirsty little shits aren't they?

So thanks to the yapping thirsty hyenas, he was lost and in the dark and with no shirt on. And he couldn't figure out where the hotel was since every building in this forsaken village looked old and perfectly alike to him. This is why he wanted to remain in Tokyo because isolated places like Konoha sucked his left nut.

Sighing, Sasuke checked if the ghost was clear then proceeded to walk out the ally and try to find his brother and friends. He didn't have a signal on his cell phone so it was useless; cursing again he walked to the edge of the forest remembering the shack-like shop along it. Hopefully that weird masked owner was in there and can give him directions or something.

But while walking along the forest he heard humming. The voice was soft so he couldn't make out if the person humming was a girl or guy, but the voice came from deep up in the trees. The tune was entrancing, something that made you want to find the source of the tune and just watch him or her. He couldn't though since he really wanted to just find his brother or a moderate hotel with Wi-Fi to call his brother.

But maybe the stranger humming can help him.

"Excuse me" Sasuke called out to the voice humming, the voice stopped informing the raven Uchiha that it was listening. Good. "Can you give me directions; I got separated from my brother and friends by these crazy girls. …hello?" a vein popped out when he received no answer. He was ready to curse the person out when he finally heard the voice talk back.

What he heard confused and pissed him off more than anything.

"I dunno. I never set foot in this village so your shit out of luck if you lost your way at this time of night mister. I suggest you run and hide now before they do to you what they did to so many others."

"What the hell? Who did what and what are you going on about whoever you are, you dobe!" The voice didn't answer back. The only reply Sasuke got was a gust of wind. "What the h—"

Something clashed on the back of his neck, knocking him out in one go. Behind his unconscious body various smiles could be seen through the dark as the one who hit him picked his body up and began walking away. Singing a town's lullaby they brought the young Uchiha to the middle of the village where others were unconscious like Sasuke and tied up to a pole.

_Hush now tourists~_

_Your deaths will not be in vain~_

_Sleep and sacrifice yourselves to the kitsune of the forest~_

_Look in to his eyes, eyes of red and blue~_

_They speak of sorrow of the past and hatred for you~_

_Be slayed by him~_

_Feel your blood drain~_

_Our village shall flourish as your flesh…_**burn. **

Blue eyes with red rimming the outer irises watched as the villagers carried Sasuke and tied him along with the others. He sighed, his voice being carried by the wind unheard by the villagers—but others did hear his voice.

They hid in the shadows waiting for the signal to interrupt the villager's twisted ritual or to leave and turn their ears from the screams that were sure to come.

A scream broke out among the tourists jolting the shadows with heavy hearts. The ritual began. Blue, now turning red eyes glowed in the dark, overlooking all that was happening. They stopped however; at a pair of now open onyx eyes that were staring point blank back at him.

The owners of those glowing eyes saw something, felt something while looking into the endless ink of black of the other's eyes. He could always ignore them, turn his back, and go drown in the memories that were his life. But his body disobeyed him.

His mind shut down and as another scream ripped through the peace of the night sky, the signal was given.

**_"___****Go**"

* * *

**Just so you guys know, I suck at writing lyrics of my own v_v **

**Poems I'm ok in but songs...yeah I suck. **

**Oh and for the girls being thirsty little shits part; I don't mean to bash any girl for I myself am a girl and Act nothing like what I put. This is just how I think Sasuke sees us girls, nothing more, nothing less. **

**Ja~**


End file.
